O Chapéu Seletor
by Karen13
Summary: SPOILERS HP7! O primeiro dia de aula nunca é fácil. É assim com todo mundo. Porém, Alvo Severo acha que, para ele, as coisas estão sendo um pouquinho mais difíceis. E, o pior de tudo, e se ele for para a Sonserina? OneShot!


O Chapéu Seletor

Por Karen

Alvo Severo Potter estava rindo. O trem começou a se mover, e ele viu seu pai, Harry, acompanhando o trem, caminhando ao seu lado, como sempre fazia. _Sempre ao seu lado._ Seu pai sorria e acenava, enquanto sua mãe, Gina, ficava para trás, sorrindo também e acenando, os braços ao redor da pequena Lílian, chorosa, junto aos tios, Rony e Hermione, e seu primo Hugo. Seu pai, porém, começou a correr junto com o trem, seus olhos verdes – os mesmo que Alvo herdou – brilhando de excitação assim como os do menino, como se ele mesmo também estivesse indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Foi então que o trem fez a curva e última imagem que Alvo teve de seu pai foi ele com a mão erguida, ainda se despedindo. Alvo suspirou. Seu pai não podia mais acompanhá-lo. Estava sozinho agora.

- É, sumiram. – Rose disse sonhadoramente, parecendo sentir o mesmo vazio que Alvo. – Vamos procurar um lugar para sentar, Alvo? Ou você quer procurar o Tiago?

- Não! – Alvo respondeu muito depressa. A última coisa que queria era ficar perto de seu irmão no trem. Não agüentaria mais nenhuma gracinha sobre ele _poder _ir para a Sonserina. Se bem que...

"_Alvo Severo. Você tem o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina e provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que já conheci."_

Era o que seu pai tinha lhe dito. Ele já tinha lhe contado um pouco sobre o homem que inspirara seu segundo nome, Severo. Chamava-se Severo Snape, e seu pai costumava chamá-lo apenas de "Snape", e seu tio, Rony, sempre reclamava dele. Tia Hermione o censurava – como, aliás, sempre fazia com qualquer coisa a respeito do tio Rony – e dizia que ele não deveria falar assim dele. Sua mãe, Gina, dizia que ele já tinha morrido, afinal, e era bobagem voltar a discutir sobre ele. Quando Alvo perguntou a seu pai, que era o único que se abstinha de comentários a respeito do homem, quem afinal ele era, seu pai apenas respondeu:

"_Um homem muito corajoso, que amou muito e fez muito por mim."_

Mas, exatamente, o que Severo Snape tinha feito por seu pai, Alvo nunca tinha descoberto.

E agora ele sabia que Snape tinha sido da Sonserina também...

Mas Alvo poderia escolher; seu pai também dissera isso, e disse que a ele mesmo foi dada a oportunidade de escolher. Será que seu pai poderia ter sido da Sonserina também? Mas seu pai era tão corajoso, como se diz que os Grifinórios são...

- Alvo? – sua prima chamou. – Ainda está nesse mundo?

- Ah, sim, Rosie. – Alvo disse distraído. – Sim, vamos procurar uma cabine então, não quero encontrar o Tiago.

Rose riu pelo nariz. Ela costumava rir muito das brincadeiras de Tiago, que sem dúvida era o mais engraçado e popular dos primos na família, mas definitivamente ela não tinha que agüenta-lo sob o mesmo teto, todos os dias, aturando todas as piadas dele. E Alvo era provavelmente a pessoa que Tiago mais fazia piadas no mundo todo.

Eles arrastaram seus malões e as gaiolas das corujas pelo corredor do trem, com alguma dificuldade, pois estavam muito pesados. Edwiges, a corujinha das torres de Alvo, não parava de piar, excitada. Seu pai dizia que a Edwiges de Alvo era muito diferente da coruja que ele tinha – com o mesmo nome – uma coruja das neves; segundo seu pai, ela nunca piaria desse jeito, pois era uma "digníssima coruja de entrega". No momento, Alvo gostaria que sua Edwiges fosse assim também, pois o estardalhaço que ela provocava estava chamando a atenção de muitos alunos mais velhos no trem. Alvo sentiu as orelhas quentes e apressou Rose para encontrarem logo uma cabine.

O problema era que todas pareciam estar cheias. Rose tomou a frente de Alvo, xeretando as cabines pelas quais passava. O menino apenas a seguia, ainda se remoendo no seu dilema sobre para qual Casa iria em Hogwarts.

- Achei! – a menina exclamou contente, levando a mão à maçaneta da última cabine no corredor. Alvo espiou pela janela e viu que havia apenas um menino com a cabeça encostada à janela, parecendo tão desanimado quanto Alvo também estava.

- Já está ocupada, Rosie. – Alvo argumentou.

- Ah, a gente pede para o menino se podemos sentar, ele não vai se opor, será?

Alvo não respondeu, mas não estava tão certo assim. Rose abriu a porta e os dois deram de cara com aquele menino loiro da estação, que o tio Rony chamou de Scorpio e disse para Rose não fazer amizade. A menina pareceu notar a mesma coisa, pois olhou para Alvo um tanto embaraçada. Ele puxou a manga das vestes dela.

- É melhor procurarmos outra cabine. – ele sussurrou.

- Todas as outras estão cheias. – Rosie disse, mas ainda parecia hesitante. – Quer dizer, o que é que tem, ele não tem presas, não é?

O menino, que parecia quase adormecido com a cabeça encostada ao vidro da janela, remexeu-se lentamente.

- Não sou um hipogrifo ou algo selvagem como aquele gigante de Hogwarts gosta de brincar. – ele disse secamente, finalmente se virando para encarar Alvo e Rose. – Mas _realmente_ seria melhor procurarem outra cabine.

- Hey, é do Hagrid que você está falando? – Alvo perguntou indignado, empertigando-se. – Fique sabendo que ele é ótimo, problema seu se...

-_Meu pai_ disse que ele é um selvagem. – Scorpio respondeu friamente, seus olhos azuis tão apertados que pareciam fendas.

- Quem se importa com o que disse seu...?

- Nós vamos ficar! – Rose disse em tom de quem finaliza a conversa, fechando a porta da cabine com um ruído alto. Ela acomodou sua coruja no compartimento e estava guardando seu malão, quando Scorpio se ergueu e, junto com Alvo, exclamou:

- Mas é claro que não!

Os dois se encararam zangados por um ter dito a mesma coisa que o outro, mas ignoraram esse fato e voltaram a fitar Rose, que já estava sentada com um sorriso enorme, como se não houvesse melhor lugar para se estar.

- Eu estava aqui primeiro! – Scorpio gritou, seu rosto pálido tornando-se rosado de raiva.

- É, mas todas as cabines estão cheias, e como você é um só, eu e Alvo cabemos muito bem aqui também.

Scorpio não parecia convencido.

- Mas eu não quero que vocês fiquem aqui!

Alvo decidiu se manifestar também.

- E eu não quero ficar, Rosie!

- Ótimo, saiam e achem uma cabine pra vocês, eu já estou muito bem acomodada, obrigada. – e, dizendo isso, ela se espalhou no banco em que deveriam caber três pessoas e agora só cabia ela.

Alvo teve vontade de azarar sua prima. O problema era que ele não sabia nenhuma azaração, se ao menos tivesse insistido mais para que Tiago o ensinasse... Ele olhou para Scorpio, que parecia tão furioso quanto ele. O garoto voltou a se sentar, quase espumando pela boca de raiva, e cruzou os braços, fuzilando Rose com os olhos. Ela riu.

- Alvo, você vai ficar de pé?

Finalmente, aceitando que não havia alternativa, Alvo guardou seu malão e acomodou Edwiges, mas ainda assim não se sentou.

- Rosie, dá um espaço pra mim!

- Tem um lugar vago ao lado do... – ela fitou Scorpio curiosa. – Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

O menino pareceu ainda mais furioso, como se fosse um insulto ela não saber seu nome.

- Scorpio Malfoy. – ele disse orgulhoso. – E vocês são... – ele lançou um olhar enojado para Alvo. – ...os Potter?

Alvo abriu a boca para responder mal-educado, mas Rose falou primeiro:

- Eu não, eu sou uma Weasley! – ela disse apontando o cabelo muito ruivo. – Rose Weasley. Quer dizer, Alvo também é Weasley, minha tia é uma, mas o sobrenome dele é Potter. Alvo Potter. – ela o fitou demoradamente. – Você ainda está de pé!

- Hunf. – Alvo resmungou, sentando-se ao lado de Scorpio, mas o mais longe que podia, também de braços cruzados. – Você sabe que o tio Rony não vai gostar nada disso. – ele provocou, fitando Scorpio pelo rabo do olho.

Rose se remexeu incomodada.

- Meu pai não está aqui e você não vai contar. É só uma viagem, oras.

Scorpio olhou emburrado os dois, mas não comentou nada. Houve um silêncio incômodo entre os três, mas Alvo estava decidido a não quebrá-lo. Fora Rose quem os colocara nisso, ele não tinha que socializar com aquele menino metido.

- Hey, então, é seu primeiro ano também, não é? – Rose puxou assunto com Scorpio, depois de várias tentativas sem sucesso de falar com o primo.

Scorpio lançou um olhar frio a ela e comentou:

- Acho que isso é óbvio.

Rose fechou a cara. Procurou algo no seu malão e, depois de alguns minutos, estava com um livro muito grosso e velho nas mãos. Tanto Alvo quanto Scorpio fizeram uma careta. Tio Rony dizia que Rose tinha a mesma mania irritante de devorar livros velhos e muito grossos que tia Hermione tinha. Eles sempre discutiam depois que tio Rony falava essas coisas.

A menina pousou o livro sobre o colo e o abriu em uma página cuidadosamente marcada, decidida a ler. Tudo bem, Alvo não ia se incomodar, ele preferia muito mais ficar em silêncio do que ouvindo a prima tagarelar. Mas ele imaginou quanto tempo ela agüentaria sem falar. E não deu outra.

- Eu já li todos os livros que eles pediram para comprar. – ela falou muito presunçosa. – Minha mãe disse que era bom, se eu quisesse ir bem em Hogwarts.

- Você é doida. – Scorpio comentou, e Alvo não podia discordar dele, mesmo que quisesse só por ele ser um metido. Preferiu ficar calado então.

Rose inflou com dignidade.

- Tudo bem, se vocês quiserem ir mal nos exames...

- Rosie, nós nem começamos o primeiro dia de aulas! – Alvo exclamou indignado.

- Mas é preciso estudar, e muito, para se dar bem em Hogwarts!

- Você definitivamente é maluca. – Scorpio contestou e, mais uma vez, Alvo não podia discordar.

- Eu aprendi vários feitiços, simples, é claro. Minha mãe me ensinou, outros eu aprendi com os livros. Alvo eu sei que é um preguiçoso e não faz mais nada a não ser jogar quadribol com o tio Harry. Mas você aprendeu também? – ela se dirigiu a Scorpio.

- Eu queria aprender um feitiço para fazer calar essa sua boca grande.

Alvo riu. Scorpio pareceu surpreso. Rose estava simplesmente furiosa.

- Alvo Severo! – ela exclamou.

O menino parou de rir na mesma hora.

Rose respirou fundo, tentando reunir novamente sua dignidade perdida. Ela abriu o livro de novo, mas fechou-o rapidamente.

- Aqui nesse livro, "Hogwarts uma História", fala tudo sobre a escola. Sobre as Casas também. Que Casa vocês acham que vão ficar?

Pronto, aquele assunto novamente. Logo agora que Alvo estava tão ocupado detestando Scorpio Malfoy para pensar se acabaria na Sonserina ou não. O menino se empertigou, ajeitando os cabelos loiros, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Sonserina, claro. Como meu pai.

Alvo sentiu sua apreciação pela Sonserina diminuir ainda mais.

- Meu pai gostaria que eu fosse para a Grifinória... – Rose comentou e, pela primeira vez, parecia um pouco desanimada. – Bem, a maioria dos Weasleys vão para lá, e meus pais eram de lá também. Tio Harry e tia Gina também, não é, Alvo? – o menino apenas assentiu, sentia que poderia vomitar se abrisse a boca para dizer qualquer coisa. Não queria nem pensar no que diria quando a conversa se voltasse para ele. – Mas a minha mãe disse que a Corvinal é legal também, e que ela e meu pai não ligam de verdade para isso das Casas. Bem, acho que ela não liga, mas papai sim...

Alvo sentiu o estômago afundar. Provavelmente, Rose agora perguntaria para ele...

- Você deve ir pra Grifinória, não é? – Scorpio praticamente cuspiu a frase para ele. – Quer dizer, meu pai disse que o seu pai era de lá. Seu pai é Harry Potter, não?

- É sim. – Alvo disse orgulhoso. – Seu pai conhece o meu?

- Estudaram juntos. – Scorpio disse indiferente. – Mesmo ano, meu pai me contou.

- Hum. Meu pai não fala muito do seu. – Alvo falou mais para provocar do que qualquer outra coisa. Ta certo que já tinha ouvido seu pai uma vez ou outra comentar o nome "Malfoy", mas nada demais também. Tio Rony é que falava muito mal do tal Malfoy. Deveria ser aquele homem loiro meio careca da estação, que estava com Scorpio.

O menino não pareceu gostar muito do fato do seu pai ser pouco comentado entre os Potter, pois emburrou ainda mais a cara.

Depois disso, eles pararam de falar. Até mesmo Rose parecia ter desistido de iniciar uma conversa, pois enfiou a cara no seu livro e de lá não mais saiu. Alvo estava entediado; desejou ter companheiros de cabine mais interessantes que sua prima obcecada por estudos e um Malfoy metido a besta. Não gostava de ficar assim sem fazer nada; fazia-o voltar a pensar em qual Casa de Hogwarts iria ficar...

O carrinho de doces o salvou de ficar pensando mais no assunto. Rose comprou apenas umas tortinhas de abóbora, alegando que teriam muito o que comer no banquete mais tarde – "Ela sabe tudo?", Scorpio perguntou, obviamente tão indignado com o fato que nem se importou que tivesse que comentar isso com Alvo – mas Alvo e Scorpio fizeram a festa e compraram vários doces diferentes. O bom era que comer os ocupava e eles não precisavam conversar.

Mas, uma hora, a comida finalmente terminou, e novamente eles estavam sem fazer ou dizer nada. Uma ou duas vezes os dois meninos se encararam, mas desviaram rápido o olhar. Scorpio fitou Rose com as sobrancelhas franzidas:

- Você não _pára_ de ler?

- Não. – ela respondeu seca, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Humpt.

- É melhor ela lendo do que falando, acredite em mim. – Alvo comentou por comentar. Scorpio deu um sorrisinho involuntário e murmurou algo como "Já notei isso".

Rose fechou o livro com um estrondo, olhando feio para Alvo. – Eu vou me trocar, vocês deviam fazer o mesmo, já estamos chegando. – pegou suas vestes de Hogwarts e saiu, deixando os meninos sozinhos.

Scorpio olhou pela janela.

- Você acha que precisamos nos trocar já?

- Não, Rosie é exagerada. – ele afastou o assunto, mais preocupado em ver quantas figurinhas de bruxo tinha conseguido dessa vez. Nenhuma nova, tinha pego mais dois Dumbledores (ele guardava todas, mesmo iguais, afinal, era do nome dele que vinha o seu) e uma da Agripa. Scorpio espichou os olhos nas figurinhas de Alvo, mas comentou que já as possuía também. Ele olhou as suas e as sobrancelhas finas dele se ergueram.

- Peguei a figurinha do seu pai. – comentou num tom estranho, meio indiferente, meio tentando disfarçar excitação.

- Meu pai?! – Alvo sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Deixa eu ver!

Scorpio entregou a figurinha ainda indiferente, mas seus olhos vigiavam o que Alvo fazia com ela.

Alvo apanhou a figurinha excitado. Sabia que seu pai era famoso, todos sabiam, mas seu pai não gostava muito de comentar o assunto. Dizia que aquilo tudo era passado. Tio Rony brincava que ele dizia isso porque, na verdade, o famoso era ele, mas seu pai não queria admitir. Mas sua mãe, Gina, já tinha contado aos filhos tudo o que o pai tinha feito. Ele ficava bravo, envergonhado na verdade, e dizia que tudo aquilo era bobagem, legal mesmo era a azaração para rebater Bicho-Papão da mamãe. O que importava de verdade era que Alvo era muito orgulhoso do seu pai.

Tinha uma foto de seu pai na figurinha, só que ele era bem mais novo, devia ter uns dezenove anos mais ou menos. Mas tinha os mesmos cabelos pretos despenteados e os olhos verdes, tudo igual a Alvo, exceto que seu pai usava óculos e Alvo não. E seu pai tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Na foto da figurinha, seu pai parecia meio encabulado e ficava toda hora saindo do retrato. Atrás, havia uma pequena descrição:

_Harry Potter_

_Nascido em 1980, chefe da seção de Aurores do Ministério da Magia, atualmente com 37 anos. No passado, era mais conhecido como "O Menino que Sobreviveu" por ter sobrevivido à maldição da morte lançada por Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado. Aos dezessete anos, derrotou-o definitivamente, terminando com a Segunda Grande Guerra da Magia._

Alvo ficou por muito tempo sorrindo para a figurinha. Era estranho ver seu pai desse jeito. Apesar de saber que ele era famoso, para ele, Alvo, seu pai era apenas... seu pai. O pai que ele amava muito. Mas somente seu pai. E era assim que ele gostava que seus filhos o vissem, ele mesmo já tinha dito isso.

- Hey, você vai me devolver ou vai ficar olhando para a figurinha o dia todo? Acho que você deve ter um modelo vivo em casa, não? – Scorpio perguntou aborrecido.

- Hum, eu pensei que você não quisesse...

- É claro que eu quero! – Scorpio arrancou a figurinha das mãos de Alvo. – É uma figurinha muito rara, e eu estou quase completando minha coleção!

Alvo achou muito engraçado e inchou de orgulho, mas não comentou mais nada. Passou-se mais algum tempo e quando finalmente escureceu, e Rose apareceu resmungando e censurando-os por ainda não terem trocado de roupa, eles decidiram que era melhor colocar as vestes negras de Hogwarts.

Quando o trem parou, os três desceram juntos para a estação fria de Hogsmeade. Rose perguntou a Scorpio por que ele não ia embora agora que não estavam na mesma cabine, mas o menino resmungou que iam ter que ficar juntos para a seleção de qualquer maneira. Havia uma falação de estudantes mais velhos, que se apressavam para sair da estação. Alvo sentiu um tapa na parte de trás de sua cabeça, e quando conseguiu ver no meio daquela agitação, Tiago já estava longe, rindo de sua cara, para variar.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui! – ouviram uma voz ressonante por cima das cabeças e lá estava Rúbeo Hagrid, enorme e sorridente como sempre, sua enorme barba e cabeleira grisalhos. Alvo e Rose o cumprimentaram alegremente, já estavam acostumados com Hagrid, pois ele sempre os visitava, mas Scorpio o encarou num misto de surpresa, susto e desgosto. Porém, não repetiu o que disse no trem. – O pequeno Alvo e a menina Rose, não? – ele sorriu por cima da barba, erguendo bem alto seu lampião. – Parece que foi ontem que seus pais desceram pela primeira vez nessa mesma estação. – ele disse com carinho; então, os olhos dele encontraram Scorpio, mas o sorriso dele foi menos entusiasmado. – Eu lembro do seu pai também.

Ele conduziu os alunos do primeiro ano por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita, iluminado apenas pela tocha do lampião de Hagrid. Todos pareciam muito assustados com a perspectiva de chegar a Hogwarts ou muito impressionados com Hagrid para falar alguma coisa; já outros discutiam em voz baixa, excitados, em quais Casas poderiam ficar. Outros, porém, divagavam sobre qual seria o método de seleção e se teriam que fazer uma prova. Havia histórias absurdas de que teriam que vencer um dragão. Alvo se sentiu intimamente feliz por seus pais terem lhe explicado o que era o Chapéu Seletor. Se dependesse de Tiago, ele nunca saberia.

Os garotos fizeram uma curva logo após Hagrid e todos, sem exceção, fizeram "ohhhhhh".

- E essa é Hogwarts! – Hagrid disse contente, apontando um enorme castelo todo iluminado, cheio de torres e torrinhas.

O caminho se abriu na margem de um lago, e eles embarcaram em barquinhos nos quais cabiam quatro pessoas. O lago era escuro e enorme. Alvo, Rose e Scorpio foram junto a uma menina pequena com cabelos pretos e lisos, de olhos puxados, que disse se chamar Meiling Corner. Hagrid foi em um bote apenas para ele.

- Tem uma lula gigante nesse lago! – Rose comentou. – Li em...

- Sim, sim, "Hogwarts uma História". – Scorpio recitou entediado. – Como você é chata, a gente já sabe, aliás, meu pai já tinha me falado da lula há séculos, não preciso de um livro idiota para descobrir!

- Idiota é você!

- Tagarela!

- Metido!

- Sabe-tudo!

- Puro-sangue!

- Desde quando puro-sangue é xingamento?

- Hey, olhem! – Alvo apontou, e eles pararam de brigar.

Eles já podiam ver as torres e torrinhas iluminadas de Hogwarts, bem mais de perto agora do que antes. Alvo já tinha ouvido muito sobre Hogwarts, mas aquilo nem dava para descrever. Era incrível. O castelo era gigantesco, todo iluminado, a perder de vista. Os outros alunos pareciam ter a mesma impressão que ele, pois estavam impressionados demais para soltar algum som além de "ohs" e "ahs".

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts! – Hagrid gritou contente.

Quando a travessia terminou, Alvo queria mais. Estava sentindo um frio na barriga incômodo e tomava cuidado para não abrir demais a boca, senão poderia vomitar, como antes. Estava chegando cada vez mais perto a hora de ser selecionado. E ele não sabia o que fazer, como agir, nem o que escolher. Ele não sabia de nada para falar a verdade.

Hagrid os acompanhou até um grande hall na entrada, que arrancou mais alguns "ohs" dos alunos, onde os esperava um homem gorducho, com bigodes e ar bonachão. Ele sorriu para os alunos novos e, dirigindo-se a Hagrid, disse:

- Eu cuido deles a partir daqui, Hagrid. – e em tom de sigilo. – Fiquei sabendo que vai ter um pudim de passas divino no banquete dessa noite!

Hagrid riu gostosamente e se afastou em direção a uma porta grande próxima, de onde vinham vozes excitadas. O bruxo gordo de bigodes juntou as mãos satisfeito.

- Bem, eu sou o Prof. Slughorn. Sou o professor de Poções e diretor da Casa Sonserina. – ele falou pomposo. – E vou acompanhá-los à cerimônia de seleção essa noite... como sempre faço. – ele completou entediado, e então tomou algum tempo explicando sobre as Casas de Hogwarts (falando com muito mais entusiasmo da Sonserina), os pontos que poderiam ganhar ou perder, e a Taça das Casas que poderiam ou não ganhar pela sua Casa no final do ano. Depois de algum tempo, ele suspirou e falou: – Hum, certo, vamos...

Mas ele parou de repente e seus olhos miúdos pousaram em Alvo. O Prof. Slughorn abriu um sorriso matreiro e perguntou:

- Você é o outro menino Potter, não? – e, mirando-o de cima a baixo, completou. – Muito parecido com seu pai, realmente... Na realidade, eu tenho aqui em Hogwarts um clube, nós fazemos algumas reuniãozinhas e...

- Oh, Horácio, aí está você! – um bruxo velhinho e muito pequeno, quase um anãozinho, veio se aproximando, um tanto aborrecido. – A diretora me pediu para ver o que você está fazendo, estamos todos esperando os alunos do primeiro ano!

- Ah, mil perdões, Filius, eu já estava indo mesmo... – mas ele lançou um olhar a Alvo de uma criança a quem lhe foi tirado o doce. – Bem, sigam-me, novatos!

Eles entraram por um grande salão cujo teto refletia o céu lá fora e, cheio de estrelas daquela maneira, fazia o salão parecer infinito. Havia quatro mesas lado a lado, uma para cada Casa de Hogwarts, e uma mesa mais ao fundo, longa, onde estavam os professores. Alvo viu seu irmão, Tiago, na mesa da Grifinória, gritando e batucando quando ele passou, chamando-o de "Severinho", coisa que Alvo detestava.

O Prof. Slughorn os levou até o final do salão, onde pediu para ficarem enfileirados, de tal maneira que os alunos ficaram de costas para os professores, vendo todos os outros alunos. Houve uma certa confusão, pois o professor se atrapalhou e, após alguns minutos confusos, a própria diretora (pelo menos ela estava sentada na cadeira mais alta, no centro da mesa), levantou-se. Era uma senhora já com alguma idade, os cabelos quase todos brancos presos em um coque apertado, usando magníficas vestes esmeraldas e um chapéu meio feio na cabeça, com um pluma vermelha e dourada. Alvo viu o Neville, ou melhor, Prof. Longbottom sentado timidamente na mesa dos professores. Ele tinha o rosto muito redondo, com um olhar bondoso, e sorriu para Alvo, acenando animado. Usava vestes vermelhas e douradas, e seu pai, Harry, já tinha lhe contado que ele era o diretor da Grifinória. Hagrid sussurrou algo animado no ouvido do Prof. Neville.

- Francamente, Horácio, será que nunca vai aprender a fazer isso direito? – a diretora exclamou irritada, contornando a mesa e enfileirando os alunos ela mesma. Rose sussurrou para Alvo e Scorpio "É a Profª McGonagall." – Deixe que eu mesma faço isso, pode ir pra mesa.

O Prof. Slughorn murmurou algo como "Mas, Minerva...", mas bem baixinho, pois parecia satisfeitíssimo de não ter que continuar o seu trabalho. A Profª McGonagall abriu uma grande lista que se espalhou pelo chão e indicou um banquinho, no qual estava um chapéu muito velho. O Chapéu Seletor. As entranhas de Alvo pareciam geléia. Um rasgo na aba do chapéu se abriu e ele começou a cantar uma música sobre Hogwarts, seus fundadores e as Casas, mas Alvo estava tão nervoso, que não conseguiu captar suas palavras. Apenas que, na Grifinória, os membros eram corajosos e nobres, enquanto, na Sonserina, eram astutos e espertos. Definitivamente, Alvo não estava se sentindo bem.

- Eu sou a Profª Minerva McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts. – a bruxa explicou, num tom rígido, e então, dirigindo-se tanto aos novatos quanto aos outros alunos, continuou: - Sejam bem-vindos – pela primeira vez ou novamente – a Hogwarts. – ela voltou a falar apenas para os novatos. – O Chapéu Seletor vai selecioná-los entre as quatro Casas de Hogwarts; eu vou ler o nome de vocês nesse pergaminho e, assim que eu chamá-los, por favor, sentem-se no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu. Depois que ele disser a qual Casa pertencem, vocês podem se sentar à mesa de sua Casa. Muito bem... – ela estendeu o pergaminho à sua frente e ajeitou os óculos. – Helena Abercue!

Uma menina atarracada e morena sentou-se no banquinho e colocou o chapéu que, após alguns minutos, exclamou "Lufa-lufa". A mesa da Casa, na qual os alunos tinham detalhes amarelos no uniforme de Hogwarts, fez um estardalhaço e Helena se dirigiu até lá muito contente.

A seleção continuou. Aquela menina que veio no barco com Alvo, Scorpio e Rose foi para a Corvinal e também pareceu muito contente. Ela se sentou ao lado de sua prima Victoire Weasley.

Alvo começou a ter idéias malucas sobre o que ele estaria fazendo ali. Quer dizer, e se ele não conseguisse fazer mágica, e se tivesse virado um Aborto? Tudo bem, ele já tinha feito mágica, jogava quadribol com seu pai, e nunca tinha ouvido falar em bruxos que viraram Abortos, eles nasciam assim, mas não conseguia deixar de ter essas idéias malucas. E a todo minuto vinha em sua cabeça Sonserina e Grifinória, Grifinória e Sonserina... E se ele não fosse para nenhuma das duas, e fosse para Lufa-lufa ou Corvinal? E se o chapéu dissesse que não havia Casa para ele em Hogwarts e o mandasse embora? Alvo queria abrir um buraco e se enterrar bem fundo nele. Nem Scorpio ou até mesmo Rose falavam também; pareciam muito concentrados em não dispararem correndo dali.

- Scorpio Malfoy! – a diretora chamou.

Scorpio lançou um olhar de dar pena a Alvo; parecia que estava indo para a guerra. Alvo tentou sorrir para animá-lo, mas os músculos do seu rosto tinham endurecido para sempre, e ele achou que nunca mais conseguiria sorrir como se deve. O menino respirou fundo, sentou no banquinho e colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça. Nem dava mais para vê-lo direito, pois o chapéu parecia ter duas vezes o seu tamanho. Ou talvez Scorpio apenas estivesse tão assustado, que parecia ter encolhido.

Demorou vários minutos para que o chapéu finalmente tomasse uma decisão, mas ninguém quebrou o silêncio enquanto isso. E foi só então que, um tanto hesitante, o chapéu exclamou:

- Então será... SONSERINA!

Scorpio parecia tão aliviado, que demorou algum tempo para se recompor e só tirou o chapéu quando a diretora limpou a garganta sonoramente. Ele se levantou, sorrindo de alívio, e até sorriu amigavelmente para Alvo e Rose ao passar por eles e se dirigir à mesa da Sonserina, que o recebeu com aplausos eufóricos.

- Que bom que ele conseguiu ir para a Casa que queria, não? – Rose disse tentando parecer animada. Alvo não conseguiu abrir a boca.

Mais alunos foram selecionados. Grifinória recebeu três alunos seguidos, e Alvo achou que não caberia ele e Rose lá,_se_ eles fossem para lá. Mas talvez fosse apenas impressão, pois as outras mesas das Casas também foram enchendo bastante. Alvo estava pensando em um jeito de sair dali quando finalmente a professora exclamou:

- Alvo Potter!

Houve alguns sussurros no salão, e algumas pessoas se sentaram mais eretas nas cadeiras ao ouvir o sobrenome "Potter" e, lá da mesa da Grifinória, Alvo pensou ter ouvido novamente "Uhu, Severinho!". Alguém disse "É o outro filho de Harry Potter? É tão parecido!" O menino achou que não conseguiria andar, suas pernas deviam ter derretido. Rose deu-lhe um empurrão e, aos tropeços, apavorado, Alvo caminhou até o banquinho, sentou-se e colocou o chapéu. Ele cobriu os seus olhos, e Alvo não viu mais nada.

- Hum... muito difícil. Outro Potter, huh? – disse uma voz dentro do chapéu, que só Alvo podia ouvir. O menino não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia escolher como seu pai tinha lhe dito que poderia fazer. Ele só queria que tudo acabasse bem... – Bem mais difícil que o primeiro, eu diria. Humhum. Sim, sim.

Alvo gostaria que ele se decidisse logo. Aquilo estava matando-o.

- Não, não posso decidir rápido assim. Ou talvez seja melhor você decidir?

"Mas eu não sei!", Alvo pensou desesperado, apertando os joelhos ossudos.

- Há muito talento e muita coragem aqui. Você é nobre, posso ver. Mas...

"Grifinória, então?", Alvo pensou e, mais uma vez, a vozinha leu seus pensamentos.

- É Grifinória que você quer?

"Eu não sei!", Alvo pensou novamente, querendo agora bater naquele chapéu que não se decidia de uma vez. Achava que não poderia mais agüentar nem um minuto daquela espera.

- Hum, mas está tudo aqui, muito, muito esperto. Um tipo diferente de coragem. Sempre vai até o fim no que quer. E quer muitas coisas... Bem, se você não sabe mesmo, é melhor que seja...

Alvo fechou os olhos com força. E, por um único segundo, veio novamente a voz do seu pai em sua cabeça:

"_...provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que já conheci."_

- SONSERINA!

O salão continuou em silêncio. Não houve nem o pigarro da Profª McGonagall. Muito menos Tiago gritando "Severinho". Alvo estava em choque, paralisado. Não sabia nem o que pensar. Achava que tinha esquecido até de respirar. Sentiu o chapéu ser retirado de sua cabeça e novamente viu o salão cheio de alunos que o encaravam.

- Pode se sentar, então, Sr. Potter. – a diretora disse bondosamente, segurando o chapéu.

Alvo se levantou, suas pernas estavam dormentes. Ele não estava escutando direito. Olhou para mesa da Grifinória, silenciosa, e Tiago estava lá. Não estava gritando, nem batucando ou rindo de Alvo, parecia que tinha levado uma pancada no rosto. Alvo não lembrava de ter visto o irmão daquele jeito, e começou a se sentir realmente mal. E se ele tivesse decepcionado toda sua família? Será que mamãe ficaria brava? E vovô Weasley, o que diria?

Alvo olhou para Rose entre os alunos ainda não selecionados. Ela parecia – pela primeira vez – sem palavras. Tinha um olhar meio triste, mas sorriu encorajando-o. Será que ela estava decepcionada também? Será que não seria mais sua amiga agora que ele era um _sonserino_?

Então alguém ligou o som, e Alvo viu a mesa da Sonserina, verde e prata. Eles faziam tanto estardalhaço quanto fizeram para Scorpio, e pareciam realmente contentes. Será que o aceitariam?

Alvo se sentou, ainda meio anestesiado, ao lado de Scorpio. O menino o olhou de canto de olho, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Vários alunos mais velhos deram palmadinhas nas costas de Alvo, exclamando "Temos Potter!" ou "Potter, imagine só?!" Alvo olhou a mesa dos professores e viu o Prof. Slughorn sorrir para ele, parecendo não caber em si de contentamento. O Prof. Neville e Hagrid, apesar de tudo, sorriram para Alvo ainda, animando-o. Ele se sentiu um pouco melhor.

E novamente a voz do pai em sua cabeça...

"_...então Sonserina ganhará um excelente aluno, não? Não importa de verdade para nós, Al..."_

Os músculos do rosto de Alvo destravaram e ele finalmente conseguiu sorrir. Ele se forçou a prestar atenção ao restante da seleção. Rose, afinal, ainda estava esperando para ser selecionada.

Sua prima foi quase a última a ser chamada. Ela parecia quase tão nervosa quanto Alvo ou Scorpio estiveram. Alvo, por um momento, desejou que ela fosse para a Corvinal, só para ele não ser o único a ir para a Casa que não esperavam que ele fosse. Rose sentou no banquinho, tremendo por inteiro e, depois de também alguns minutos de espera, o chapéu exclamou:

- Que seja então... GRIFINÓRIA!

Alvo sentiu seu estômago afundar um pouquinho. Então, ela era uma grifinória. Como tio Rony queria. Como todos esperavam que uma Weasley fosse. Alvo não sabia se sentia feliz, por Rose estar dirigindo-se à mesa da Grifinória, contente e aliviada, e todos estarem fazendo festa para ela. E Tiago estar fazendo uma piadinha qualquer, sorrindo para a prima. Ou talvez ele se sentisse triste... porque Rose estava na Grifinória, onde_esperavam _que ele estivesse também. Mas Alvo se sentiu triste por outro motivo – apesar de achar que deveria se sentir chateado pelo outro motivo; ele não estava com Rose, com quem ele sempre esteve; eles estavam seguindo caminhos separados. Ele não dividiria o salão comunal com ela, ou as aulas, nem nada.

A menina pareceu notar que Alvo a encarava, pois se virou na mesa da Grifinória e acenou para ele. Parecia dividida entre contentamento e... – será? – a mesma tristeza que Alvo sentia.

- É, ela não tem cara de Sonserina mesmo. – Scorpio divagou baixinho ao seu lado, observando Rose na mesa da Grifinória com os olhos perdidos. – E eu também não suportaria aquela tagarela.

Após a cerimônia de seleção, a Profª McGonagall deu os avisos aos alunos do ano letivo, e novamente deu as boas-vindas a todos. Ela apresentou a nova professora de Transfiguração (o professor antigo tinha se aposentado) e deu início ao banquete. Estava tudo tão delicioso que Alvo até se esqueceu de todos os medos e preocupações que tinha. Ele e Scorpio colocaram tudo o que puderam no prato, e se ocuparam em devorar a comida por vários minutos. Nenhum dos dois falou muito – tanto com os outros alunos, que tentavam puxar assunto com eles – quanto entre si. Scorpio parecia não ser muito de falar, assim como Alvo. No entanto, depois que comeram tudo (o Prof. Slughorn estava certo, o pudim de passas era realmente maravilhoso), os dois, de barrigas cheias e sonolentos, começaram a conversar sobre quadribol. Em nenhum momento, Scorpio fez qualquer comentário sobre Alvo ter ido parar na Sonserina. Parecia que eles ainda estavam no trem, apesar de suas vestes já terem magicamente adquirido o brasão com a cobra da Sonserina e as cores verde e prata.

A diretora os dispensou no final do banquete, e um garoto alto e corpulento, do quinto ano, disse ser o monitor e pediu que os alunos do primeiro ano os seguissem. Na porta grande de saída do salão, eles encontraram os primeiranistas da Grifinória, liderados por uma moça de cabelos castanhos e muito bonita. Rose sorriu para Alvo e Scorpio, ela estava do lado de uma menina loira com as vestes da Grifinória. O monitor da Sonserina indicou a passagem para a monitora da Grifinória, que sorriu marotamente e piscou para ele.

Rose, no entanto, não os seguiu; ela veio correndo até Alvo e Scorpio.

- Sonserina, huh? – ela disse apressada para Alvo, e depois lançou um olhar de rabo de olho para Scorpio.

- É... – Alvo disse um tanto desanimado, mas tentando não transparecer. Ele apontou para a roupa de Rose, com o brasão da Grifinória, um leão, e as cores vermelha e dourada. – Estamos diferentes.

A menina deu um meio sorriso.

- O chapéu disse que eu poderia ir para a Corvinal. – ela confessou de um fôlego só; parecia ter ensaiado a frase e muito aliviada por ter dito isso. – Mas eu acabei indo para a Grifinória... Papai não vai me deserdar, afinal. – ela riu.

- Nem o meu. – Scorpio suspirou, e depois pareceu um tanto arrependido do que disse. – Mas acho que ainda vou ter que te agüentar, não é? Vamos dividir aulas, provavelmente.

- Vamos sim. – Rose deu um sorriso maroto. – Puro-sangue!

E ela saiu apressada, gritando que precisava correr para alcançar os outros, deixando Scorpio gritando para o nada: "Mas desde quando puro-sangue é xingamento?!"

Eles seguiram o monitor da Sonserina no meio dos alunos. O grupo de Rose subiu as escadas, deveriam ir para uma das torres, sua mãe tinha contado que a Grifinória ficava naquela direção. O grupo de Alvo, porém, seguiu na direção das masmorras.

Era bem escuro lá embaixo. Eles caminharam até um trecho de parede de pedra, liso e úmido. O monitor disse a senha "_Brejal"_ e uma porta de pedra escondida na parede deslizou. Eles entraram, então, em um aposento comprido e subterrâneo com paredes de pedra rústica, e havia correntes com luzes redondas e esverdeadas. Um fogo quente ardia na lareira encimada por um console de madeira esculpida. Havia várias cadeiras de espaldar reto e um sofá preto, que parecia ser muito confortável. O monitor indicou duas portas.

- A porta da esquerda leva ao dormitório das meninas, a da direita, dos meninos. E essa é a sala comunal. Os pertences de vocês já devem estar nos dormitórios, há uma placa indicando o dormitório dos alunos do primeiro ano.

Alvo e Scorpio subiram atrás dos meninos da sua idade, e encontraram, no alto, várias portas, e uma delas tinha um letreiro escrito "Alunos do primeiro ano." Ao entrarem, Alvo viu que Edwiges estava encarapitada sobre seu malão; ela levantou vôo e pousou em seu ombro assim que o viu. Isso o fez se sentir, finalmente, em casa. O dormitório era meio escuro também, mas aconchegante. Era quadrado, com cinco camas. No entanto, mesmo sendo subterrâneo, havia janelas. Percebendo que Alvo olhava-a com curiosidade, Scorpio comentou:

- São encantadas, meu pai disse. Mostram um lugar diferente a cada dia. – os dois se aproximaram da janela e espiaram. A vista aquele dia era do alto dos jardins, e se podia ver o lago que eles atravessaram há pouco. Scorpio se afastou um pouco da janela, tenso. – Hum, você pode ficar com a cama da janela, vou ficar bem na outra. Não gosto muito de alturas, sabe?

- Não gosta de alturas? Mas você não disse que jogava quadribol? – Alvo perguntou intrigado.

- É, bem, é que um dia eu caí de uns dez metros da vassoura, veja bem. – Scorpio falou envergonhado. – Meu pai chegou no último minuto, mas eu me machuquei mesmo assim. Não foi nada agradável. Quando eu jogo, não subo muito, sabe? É só no quintal e tudo mais...

Ele pareceu muito mais interessado em retirar seu pijama do malão e tinha falado tudo aquilo tão baixo para os outros companheiros de quarto não o ouvirem, que Alvo quase não entendeu tudo. Ele também apanhou seu pijama e viu um pequeno espelho entre seus pertences. Ignorou-o e começou a se trocar. Quando estavam todos deitados, e os outros meninos pareciam estar dormindo, Alvo ouviu a voz de Scorpio.

- Hey.

- O que foi? – Alvo perguntou.

- Parece que vamos ser companheiros, não?

Ele parecia mais amigável do que antes.

- É, parece que sim. – Alvo murmurou. Só agora, realmente, parecia lhe bater no peito aquela verdade inevitável. Ele era um _sonserino._ Diferente de todos os outros em sua família, ele era um sonserino. O.K., Victoire era da Corvinal, mas ela era muito mais parecida com tia Fleur. Teddy tinha sido Lufa-lufa, mas a mãe dele, diziam que ela também era da mesma casa. Mas todos os outros tinham sido Grifinórios até agora. O primo Fred, filho do tio Jorge, também; provavelmente ele e Tiago estavam fazendo piada bem naquele momento, lá na Grifinória...

- Mas pode ser legal, não? – a voz de Scorpio soou na cama ao lado da sua, um pouco mais confiante. – Quer dizer, você não é um tagarela como sua prima, não me incomodo de sentar ao seu lado nas aulas, no almoço e tudo mais.

Alvo riu.

- Eu também não, Scorpio.

Houve um momento de silêncio, então eles desejaram boa noite um ao outro. Mas Alvo não dormiu. Ele continuou fitando o teto da cama de dossel, pensativo. No dia seguinte escreveria uma carta para seus pais, contando sobre como fora a seleção. Tinha que escrever logo, antes que Tiago contasse de um jeito torto a eles. Será que Lílian ficaria triste que ele foi pra Sonserina? E sua mãe? E seu...

Ele se sentou e olhou para o malão. Ainda estava meio aberto. Alvo suspirou e tirou aquele espelhinho que estava dentro dele. Esfregou-o com a manga do pijama. Tudo o que viu foi seu rosto assustado e seus olhos muito verdes. Silenciosamente, ele deixou o dormitório e desceu até a sala comunal.

A lareira estava quase apagando e não havia mais ninguém ali. Alvo sentiu uma sensação boa ao saber que a sala era toda sua. Sentou-se no sofá, próximo às chamas fracas e novamente encarou o espelho. Só havia uma pessoa no mundo com quem ele gostaria de falar agora.

- Pai? Pai! – ele continuou vendo apenas o seu próprio rosto. – Harry Potter? Pai, sou eu, Al...

Então o seu rosto foi substituído por outro, que não era muito diferente do seu, mas bem mais velho. Estavam ali os mesmos olhos verdes e os cabelos muito negros e despenteados, mas havia também óculos redondos e uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio na testa. Harry Potter sorriu para o filho, mas parecia um tanto cansado.

- Pai, você tava dormindo? – Alvo perguntou meio preocupado.

- Não, filho, eu estava acordado, tudo bem. – ele mexeu nos cabelos. – Hum... eu estava tomando um leite quente, meio sem sono, sabe.

Alguma coisa dizia a Alvo que seu pai não queria admitir que estava preocupado. Com ele.

- E mamãe, tudo bem com ela?

Seu pai riu.

- Nem parece que a gente se viu há apenas... – ele consultou o relógio. – Um pouco mais de doze horas, né? Ela está bem sim, apenas com saudade dos filhinhos queridos dela. E Lílian ficou meio triste por estar sozinha, ela queria ir para Hogwarts, você sabe, mas logo passa. Logo ela volta às aulas no colégio trouxa também.

Alvo apenas assentiu. Não conseguia falar o que queria. Seu pai não o pressionou; Alvo tinha certeza que ele já tinha percebido que o cenário à volta do filho não era o salão comunal da Grifinória, mas não tinha comentado. Apenas continuou olhando-o com aquela ternura que ele sempre tinha.

- Pai... eu fui selecionado.

Seu pai riu novamente.

- E foi muito assustador?

- Um pouco. – Alvo disse envergonhado de dizer que teve vontade de fugir de Hogwarts. – O chapéu disse... – ele esperou, mas seu pai não disse nada. – ...bem, ele deixou que eu escolhesse... mas eu não sabia o que escolher, então... eu estou na Sonserina, pai.

Ele disse aquilo quase como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

Seu pai o encarou e abriu um sorriso enorme, sinceramente feliz. Alvo sabia quando o sorriso do pai era sincero, pois criava rugas ao redor dos seus olhos.

- Eu estou muito, muito orgulhoso, filho. – ele disse e realmente havia orgulho em sua voz. – Você vai ser muito feliz aí, tenho certeza. Vai adorar Hogwarts! Passei anos maravilhosos aí, Al, eu sei que você também vai gostar muito.

Alvo começou a se sentir melhor do que jamais estivera naquela noite.

- Então... então você não se importa? _Mesmo?_

Seu pai suspirou, ainda sorrindo.

- Claro que não, filho, eu e sua mãe apenas nos importamos que você seja feliz. Você é um ótimo menino, e se lembra muito bem de tudo que eu te disse na estação, não é?

- Eu lembro, pai. – Alvo disse contente. – Claro que eu lembro.

- As coisas em Hogwarts não são mais como eram na minha época, Al. As Casas estão unidas agora, não é porque você é sonserino que não vai ter amizades com os outros alunos das outras casas. E você vai ter amigos na Sonserina também. Eles seriam loucos se não fossem seus amigos!

Alvo riu.

- Estou falando sério, filho... O que importa são nossas escolhas. O que importa de verdade é o que você quer ser, e eu sei que você quer ser um homem bom.

- O chapéu disse que eu poderia ser da Grifinória, pai. Mas eu...

- No final, você escolheu Sonserina. Eu imaginei. – ele parecia ainda mais orgulhoso.

Parecia que um peso enorme tinha saído dos ombros de Alvo. Mas ele ainda tinha uma dúvida.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa, pai?

- Até duas, Al.

- Hum... você sempre fala que Severo, o bruxo que você me deu o nome do meio, era muito corajoso e fez muito por você... Pai, o que ele fez?

Seu pai respirou fundo, pensativo.

- Ele abriu mão da vida dele para proteger a minha. – ele parou por um instante, parecendo lembrar algo. – Ele morreu nos meus braços, e mesmo quando estava morrendo, fez a última coisa que poderia por mim, ele me fez entender toda a história dele e porque eu tinha que fazer tudo o que eu tinha que fazer... O último pedido dele foi olhar... nos meus olhos. – ele encarou o filho. – Os olhos iguais aos seus, Al. Eram os olhos da sua avó, Lílian. Eles... eram muito amigos. Ele a amava muito. Acho que eu nunca disse isso para ninguém, Al. Que Severo Snape amava muito a minha mãe. Foi por ela que ele teve os gestos mais nobres que um homem pode ter. E ele era da Sonserina. – ele completou, sorrindo. – Nobreza não é só para grifinórios, não é?

- Por isso você me deu o nome dele, pai?

- Sim. Ele merece, onde quer que esteja. – e, num tom mais maroto, o pai continuou. – Olha, Al... tem um gárgula de pedra, no segundo andar. Ele esconde uma passagem para a sala do diretor de Hogwarts. Hum... por acaso... eu sei que a senha é "gato de botas". Qualquer dia, entre lá com a capa que eu te passei... Você sabe, eu te passei porque o seu irmão já fez o favor de surrupiar o Mapa do Maroto, então acho que a capa deve ficar com você, sem contar que você é mais responsável que ele. Mas, enfim, o que eu quero dizer mesmo é, vá até lá alguma hora dessas, e converse com o retrato de Snape. Ele está lá também. Depois que ele morreu, eu dei um jeito de colocar um retrato dele lá do lado do de Dumbledore...

- Eu vou fazer isso, pai. – Alvo prometeu, sorrindo com a travessura do seu pai.

- Mas não conte para sua mãe, o.k.?

- Pode deixar... Obrigado, pai.

Seu pai sorriu novamente.

- Eu te amo, filho.

Quando Alvo voltou ao dormitório masculino da Sonserina àquela noite, finalmente se sentiu plenamente feliz por estar em Hogwarts.

FIM

* * *

_Nota da autora__: Essa fic foi feita para o Challenge Pós-DH da Lucy Holmes, no fórum Not as a Last Resort, e ganhou o primeiro lugar! (muito obrigada, Lucy!!!). E muito obrigada também a minha querida amiga Tatazinha, que betou a fic! ;) Beijos e espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
